


Girl/Boy Problems (Full Story)

by orphan_account



Series: Story Continuations [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Steve Harrington, Genderbending, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU-Steve got turned into a girl all thanks to a stupid wish yet when the real wish is revealed it forces Steve to finally tell Billy the truth.....but throughout Billy and Steve figuring out their feelings they must also now help Eleven close the gate once more...plus could there be things Steve Doesn't know about himself.





	1. being a girl

**Author's Note:**

> I still choose Lily Collins as Female Steve though so yay  
> also old Plot :  
> Steve got turned into a girl all thanks to a stupid wish yet when the real wish is revealed it forces Steve to finally tell Billy the truth.....but does he love Steve as much as Steve's love is killing him, as both come closer to the truth and the Steve does ultimately change back will things change or will they fall back on old habits.

Steve sighed as he leaned his back against the door, he hated that every girl would want to be with Billy yet he was once again single. it sucked that Nancy had left him for Jonathan and he wondered why.....but as he stripped his way to the bedroom for sleep he found his mind wandering to Billy. why did girls want to be with him, why him.....what was so appealing. sure he had the charm, the muscles......but did he have brains and heart. Steve sighed as he looked out the window with an ache in his chest and frustration building inside of him "I wish I knew why the girls liked Billy fucking Hargrove" he thought not seeing the shooting Star.

he frowned and felt dizzy for a second and then found himself wobbling to the bed for sleep.....he never heard his wish repeated nor did he see the room glowing, but someone did as they drove past...someone saw a blue glow in Steve's window and saw it turn pink, he brushed it off as stupid rich people's lights and drove his camaro down the street. yet the next morning when Steve awoke he went wide eyed and rushed to the bathroom puking his guts out, he sighed and stood wiping his mouth. took one look in the mirror and screamed bloody murder.

he eyes were more doe eyed, his hair was longer and past his shoulders, his lips were softer and a lighter color. his nose more feminine and upturned, yet what startled him was the chest, he had boobs. quickly he got dressed in what he could and climbed in his car speeding to Nancy's, she took one look at him and frowned "can we talk in private please" he er she asked and Nancy sighed nodding as Steve retold his story, than confirmed it with things only Nancy and him knew "how did this happen" she had asked and he thought long and hard about it.

then he went wide eyed as he stood holding his mouth "the wish" he said and Nancy frowned wondering what wish "I wished to know why girls liked Billy Hargrove.....is this the consequence of that" Steve asked and Nancy winced sighing "come on, I'll sneak some clothes out to you so be prepared for Bra and Underwear" she mentioned and he sighed feeling humiliated. needless to say he was dressed in a tank top, a coat, a skirt, tights, and a bra. not to mention flats.

Nancy did his hair on the way to school while also explaining to Jonathan why there was a new girl driving Steve's car, he was shocked if not more to say the least and told Steve good luck "remember your name is Stephanie......your Steve's cousin come to pick up his school work to give to him since he's sick" Nancy said and Steve nodded and headed to the office to do just that. he never expected to see Billy waiting for the principle, nor for their eyes to meet as he entered.

"well, well, well.....you must be new hot stuff" Billy said as she walked in and she rolled her eyes "new and improved" she whispered but Billy heard it "very improved" he said and he tried to wrap an arm around her "leave me alone" she hissed and stepped away, but he didn't let up "were you dropped on your head too much as a baby what part of that did you not understand" she said and Billy froze and his eyes narrowed as he eyed her up and down. Steve or Steph as she was going to go by swallowed thickly at the calculating gaze Billy threw her way "here you go Mrs Harrington.....all your cousins work" the office assistant stated and she nodded nervously when Billy's eyes went wide.

his head shot to the office lady then Steve and she quickly left, as she went out the door and down the hall someone wolf whistled her and she rolled her eyes "hey baby when do you get off" Tommy.H called out and she turned flipping him off "your new right" he asked and she sighed flipping her hair "yeah I'm Steve's cousin, not that that's any of your business" she told him and Carol. they smirked as Tommy put his arm around her "I could rock your world" he told her and she scoffed and threw his arm off "no thanks" she said and was gone, as she exited the school she heard it "I don't buy it" then turned seeing Billy and rolled her eyes turning back around.

"why not, it's true" she told him as she opened the car door "I don't think so.......Steve" he said plainly and Steve froze "the name's Stephanie" she hissed and the door slammed on her, Billy crowded her space and frowned as he eyed her up and down. then he placed a hand on her chest and she yelped making him gape "how did you do it, how are you a girl" he asked and she blushed furiously and looked around wondering if people saw "I don't know what your talking about" she stated and then went to open the door again "then maybe I'll ask Princess Bitch" he stated and turned to walk away.

Steve got angry and turned Billy and punched him, yet with how small his hands were it didn't do much but make him chuckle. she tried again but Billy grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward "I knew it" he hissed and cocked an eyebrow. Steve sighed and slumped "I made a stupid wish" he whispered and Billy frowned "didn't catch that Princess" he said and chuckled that he could now call Steve Princess "I MADE A WISH OKAY" he shouted and then slammed a hand over his mouth which had Billy laughing "what to know what girls like" Billy asked but Steve refused to answer which made Billy snort and let her go.

he turned to walk away but was stopped by a small fragile hand "I wished to know why girls liked you" she stated in defeat, Billy cocked an eyebrow and smirked "so you wanted to know why they liked me more than you and this was what you were given.....can't lie you do look very fuckable" Billy mentioned and Steven blushed angrily and sighed turning around "I knew telling you was a mistake, forget it" she said but was then yanked around the waist into Billy's chest. he smirked at her wide eyes and then slowly leaned down capturing Stephanie's lips in his own "all you had to do was ask.....also I don't think you really wished that. wishes start within your heart not your head" he whispered.

he then let Steve who forgot to go by Stephanie for a second and was gone, when Steve told Nancy the truth of what happened she asked what was in his heart......he didn't answer for a moment as she waited patiently. Jonathan listening as well "I wished in my heart to know what it was like to be with Billy" Steve said and Nancy went wide eyed and made an oh sound while Jonathan gaped and snorted. Steve blushed and Nancy glared daggers at Jonathan "well there's your answer than" he told Steve and Steve frowned not understanding til Nancy sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder "I think the wishes molded together and this was what you got" she said and Steve screamed into a pillow in frustration.

the next day was no better, Steve woke still a girl and cried for an hour, he was on his period and it sucked. he ended up embarrassing himself as he begged Nancy for anything in front of the whole school while crying, shockingly enough Billy took him home since he walked there and actually hugged him as he cried "I hate this, I'm so sorry to Nancy for ever making fun of her for it. it fucking hurts" he had sobbed. the only thing that helped was Billy rubbing circles into her back, he sympathized with Steve and this went against who he was but fuck.....guys needed to stick together. he even put Steve to bed with a hot water bottle "you'll tell me the wish eventually" he had whispered and Steve nodded.

the next day the cramps were so bad he could't get out of bed, so when Nancy came over since it was Saturday she felt extremely bad "you need to tell Billy the truth if you want this to stop" she said and she sighed grabbing Nancy's wrist "I lied to you, I didn't wish to just know what it was like to be with Billy regarding Sex" she said and Nancy nodded actually understanding "you love him" she whispered and Steve sighed in frustration as another cramp hit and at how it wasn't that simple "no I wished to know what it was like to fall in love with him" she said and Nancy sighed nodding and handed Steve the medicine and the water.

the pain went away and Steve found he was so happy, until he realized he was moodier than guys were. he found himself crying more than a guy should, found when someone made hurtful comments they made him feel upset. normally he wouldn't give a shit but now he couldn't help it.....it sucked being a girl. it sucked because people thought he was a girl, Billy still persisted on the wish but Steve never budged being Stubborn as usual "it's okay Princess I have time" Billy said and would leave Steve frustrated even more. one day he asked Nancy what she would do if she were in this situation "I'd tell him, but for you.....if you feel like you really like him then tell him" she had said.

it didn't help that Billy would tease and flirt with him every chance he got, didn't help that it made her heart flutter, his heart flutter in weird ways. Billy would also give her rides to and from the school, it had only been a week but the school now believed that Steve was very sick and became sympathetic. Steve knew he kept the game up for too long and sighed as he paced on his doorstep, Billy would be here....either he lied to Nancy, was lying to himself, or both......because fuck who was she kidding she loved Billy. he got mixed up between him and her.....calling himself a girl, calling herself a boy.

it made them, both the girl and guy in him confused at what was right, what was wrong. yet when they saw Billy's car they smiled......the boy in him acting indifferent and the girl nervous and excited so he was torn which one to fall back on and just settled for calm and collective. when Billy stepped from the vehicle Stephanie stepped forward, Billy smirked and walked forward "so what was so important you wanted to meet here" he said waggling his tongue and she rolled her, his eyes and scofffed "I wanted to tell you the truth, the real wish" he told Billy who nodded and sighed as he stood straighter.

they went inside from the cold and Billy sat down as Stephanie stood, she paced for a good few minutes "you know how two people......." she sighed in frustration and paced again "you know why Jonathan and Nancy are together" she tried then groaned feeling like she was failing, Billy sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders "relax......it's not so bad" he told her and got two beers from the fridge "but it is, I don't know how to tell you" she started as Billy snorted "I get it you want to know what girls are into and want to feel it too probably..." he trailed off when she turned red and got angry.

she stood "it's more than that, it's so much more" yet as he continued joking about Sex and girls and flirting she lost it. she threw her hands out accidently throwing th beer towards the kitchen and shattering it startling Billy "I LOVE YOU!" she shouted and Billy gaped in shock as she sighed and tears fell, Steve turned to the kitchen and groaned in frustration "forget it, just leave" she whispered and then went to pick the pieces up. she picked a particular sharp piece up and cried out when she cut her hand "here let me help" he heard and looked up......Billy was frowning as he helped sweep the pieces up. yet as he helped her bandage her/his hand Billy said nothing, did nothing and it broke Steve's heart.

Billy kissed her/him goodnight and then left, yet the next morning she sobbed because she was still a woman and Billy either liked/loved her or he was just trying to figure out what this meant just like Steve. he broke down to Nancy a few hours later and she didn't know what advice to give him....she was there though so this was good. but later that night Billy never came by and Steve/Stephanie cried themselves to sleep realizing maybe they screwed things up for good.....maybe they were stuck like this forever. Steve had one more thought as he slowly succumbed to his restless sleep along with more hot tears pouring out "maybe he doesn't love me" that thought shattered his heart.

Notes:


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> temporary hold-

okay so my heat isn't working and I'm freezing my ass off, which in turn makes it hard for me to concentrate so as soon as my landlord fixes my heat I will continue my stories because it's like having the air on during winter that's what this feels like.....it sucks....please bear with me.


	3. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve misunderstands Billy's rejection and decides a party is the thing to distract her, instead after a near traumatizing event her and Billy might become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling Steve...her until he turns back into a guy, also mentions of Attempted Rape

Steve/Stephanie woke crying, she didn't feel up to leaving the bed....nor leaving the house, yet an hour later someone was knocking persistently on her front door. she yelled a "go away" but the knocking continued and she groaned and sighed as she climbed from the warmth and comfort of her covers, as she made her way downstairs she closed her eyes with dread when she saw it was Billy and sighed opening the door. he didn't flinch when he saw the tear tracks but he smiled warmly and leaned against the door frame "come on, let's go somewhere" he commented and she sighed grabbing their coat.

Billy stopped her and got a wet towel then cleaned her eyes and then her mouth with it, the whole time Steve felt breathless as Billy cleaned her up. Billy sighed as he smiled and then took her hand leading her to the door, yet as Stephanie/Steve wondered where she was going she saw Billy wasn't showing any ill intentions towards her. so she just accepted that maybe asking would definitely not get her anywhere and followed, turns out he took her to the quarry and they talked for a few hours.....talked about what was really going on with Billy his father's abuse namely. talked about their plans after school, talked about how Steve was dealt a shit hand, then Billy kissed her again.

as the air got colder he put an arm around her and she sighed leaning into the touch, Billy sighed and they just sat there watching as the day flew by, the sun started setting and she turned as he helped her off the hood. when they did return she realized the whole day they had just talked, they had sat enjoying each other's company and it was strange to say the least. she turned to ask why when he kissed her slowly and breathlessly "goodnight Steph" he commented and she wasn't sure if she hated or loved being called the girl name she went by now since she was stuck like this now.

as she gaped at his smirk she blushed as well and turned heading inside.....why was Billy acting like she had not admitted she loved him, she pondered this for nearly an hour before she figured waking Nancy would do no good and fell asleep on this knowledge. yet the next morning still not changed back she screamed in frustration but sighed then and stood getting dressed, there was a party tonight and she was going, she grabbed the clothes she had bought the first Friday stuck like this and smirked.

maybe tonight would be different, maybe she'd have sex with Billy as a girl then wake up back to normal......she hoped so because now he already knew she loved him so maybe he'd be willing to. he did it with other girls so why not her, she fixed her hair in curls, put dark eyeliner on with dark eyeshadow Nancy let her borrow, pulled her mini dress down and pulled her thigh high sock's up and fixed the knee high boots. then she smirked at herself in the mirror, the dress was so short it was just shy of showing her ass off, but it covered her ass completely. it was a halter dress, she pulled the black leather jacket on and waited another hour before leaving knowing Billy would have already arrived and headed to the party.

when she arrived, all eyes landed on her and she smirked eyeing the crowd.....Billy's reaction had her smile become predatory as she maneuvered  the crowd and was in front of Billy in seconds. his eyes were dark as he wrapped an arm around her "want to get out of here" she whispered and Billy nodded......he followed her to a back bedroom. yet when they entered and started a heated make out session he pulled away "wait we can't do this" he said and she frowned and pouted "why the hell not" she asked and he groaned in frustration "believe me I so badly want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you, but this won't really fix this" he told her and she frowned.

he could see the wheels turning in Steve's head and swallowed thickly "Steve" he whispered and she stood scoffing "really, now you call me Steve.....you don't want me......you'd prefer if I was really a girl wouldn't you" she nearly shouted then turned to leave when Billy grabbed her wrist. she turned slapping him and he was  so in shock she was gone before he could get out the door, he tried calling from the party to her home but she never answered. even when he tried her home by knocking he realized it was futile, mainly because her car wasn't even in the driveway.....he had hoped though.

but Steve had spent the night crying at Nancy's while Nancy just held her, the next day she awoke and felt stupid "was I in the wrong" she asked Nancy as they got dressed again, as in she got dressed to face the school for her classwork which was Steve's. Nancy sighed and turned around since it was okay for Steve to see her in a bra since he was a girl, plus since he was in love with Billy "no yet you could have handled it better.....I get your in a rush to be a guy again but girl you need to realize maybe Billy is doing this for a reason you might not think.

she sighed and then she nodded wondering why though did Billy reject her, she headed to her car thanking Mrs Wheeler for letting her stay the night. yet when she showed up and started walking past the parking lot she stopped as did Nancy and Jonathan "come on sweetie, let's go" Nancy whispered and she sucked in a shallow breath and nodded. yet the whole day was spent avoiding Billy as if he were the plague, Nancy said she was being ridiculous over nothing....she was probably right but she was in love with him. she figured he didn't feel the same, which felt like it was confirmed when after a day of this he still didn't try to meet her or anything.

she cried the first night alone knowing Billy was her pillow of sorts, the second night she cried harder, yet the next day she pretended she was okay when she really wasn't....Nancy could see through it but didn't mention it. yet as the day progressed she over heard Tommy talking about another party he was having and she couldn't help but put her two cents in "is anyone invited" she asked him then saw Billy frowning at this but ignored him as Tommy smiled "sure, anyone can come" he leered and she nervously smiled as Nancy pulled her elbow "are you crazy" she whispered wide eyed and Steve sighed "look, I need a break and maybe I can have this to unwind" Nancy didn't look convinced but Steve wasn't about to pass on the opportunity to hang with her old friends.

she smirked stalking off past an upset Billy but then turned around "you'll come won't you" she asked him and then watched Tommy stalk up to them, he put an arm around Billy who gritted his teeth "you kidding, Billy wouldn't miss a chance to stay Keg king, of course he'll be there" Tommy stated which had Steve smiling and turning back around to head out the doors. yet as the day progressed with her becoming more anxious by the second she found herself calming down with the thought "Billy will be there" so she dressed in something plain, Jeans....red Tee that belonged to Nancy and flats.

as she left the house and climbed in her car she smiled and ran a hand through her long locks and smiled again, then she took off. when she arrived the party was in full swing and she heard cheering in the back of the house, she followed it and saw Billy standing upside down on the keg and smirked......back to his old ways she saw. she noticed Tommy and walked over as he smiled in her direction, she figured if she couldn't hang with them when she was a guy....being a girl might not hurt.

yet as the party progressed from her sitting there to her finishing her second drink she couldn't see Billy anymore and went in search of him....she wanted to talk about that night and apologize. yet every room she checked she found no on and accidently walked in on Tommy with some girl who rolled her eyes and left when he told her to "sorry, I'm just looking for Billy" she wasn't totally tipsy yet that's why she stayed away from anymore drinks "no SStay" Tommy slurred and Steve made a face and went to leave when he blocked her way "your obviously drunk so I'm going to find Billy" she said and reached for the door when Tommy grabbed her arm roughly making her wince.

the look on his face scared her, made her blood run cold as he glared "your going to stay, your such a tease" he said now seriously with no slur, he chuckled as she backed away looking for any doors fear welling up inside of her. when she saw the patio doors she went for them only to be yanked back and onto the bed, she scrambled away as he spoke "it'ss sokay, you'll love it" he slurred and she turned to climb off when he grabbed her ankle and yanked her down "leave me alone" she cried out and tried kicking him only to receive a slap to the face in response "you fucking tease, wearing your short skirt flaunting your ass" he hissed as he started undoing his belt then yanked at her pants as she pushed at him. 

she was terrified, she was about to be raped tonight and no one would know, she'd never be able to look at Billy the same ever again because he might think she wanted this so she acted on her survival "GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed as he continued, she never heard the door slam open as tears leaked from her eyes, only felt like she couldn't breath as he yanked hear pants down halfway.  what she saw though was Billy yanking Tommy off of her and swinging his arms as she sucked in a shallow breath and sobbed.

she yanked her pants back up and raced to a livid Billy pulling at him "Billy come on he's not worth it" she said while crying along with tears running down her eyes. Billy turned still looking enraged but then his face softened when he saw her. she saw Tommy wasn't too bad but also saw blood on Billy's knuckles as he nodded and grabbed her hand, when they left she spoke to no one, saw no one. the drive to her house was a silent one, yet when they reached the front door Steve stopped and just stared off into space "Steve" Billy whispered actually saying her given name again, it triggered something inside of her because she fell to her knee's sobbing uncontrollably.

Billy went wide eyed as he too fell and just held this broken girl who escaped being raped of all things "I'm so sorry" she sobbed but Billy just hushed her as he rocked back and forth, when she had finally calmed down she shivered but made no move to stand. so Billy picked her up and carried her inside, helped her undress and change and let her lay on his chest, he knew she was broken right now and just needed this closeness.

yet when he thought she was asleep she heard it and it made her want to break down once again but she made it seem like she was having a nightmare "god I fucking love you so much" he had whispered brokenly, he caressed her bare shoulders which kept the sadness at Bay making her realize she needed to get him to admit it to both of them. she knew he needed it to be admitted, yet as both drifted off Both wondered......could they truly be loved with how broken they really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was literally a struggle to write since i had to take my caps lock key and backspace key off because they kept sticking so sorry for the late post.


	4. chaos rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all hell breaks loose, both the wish and upside down are revealed, as well as Steve learns how to fix the wish, but also nearly loses Billy.

it was Steve's eighteenth birthday today and she wasn't looking forward to it. she was still a girl and she would probably always be a girl, but she smiled kindly at the others, eyed Billy who nodded knowing she wanted to tell them all tonight what happened.....and she sighed trying to figure out how to explain this party....though yes for her was also for the Steve her. she sighed heading into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of pizza eating it as Jonathan, Nancy, and Billy entered "you sure you want the others knowing" Jonathan asked her and she sighed remembering the shit she had been through and nodded.

Billy sighed and was by her side in an instant, neither had mentioned the love confession he had dropped, neither were sure they should mention it "well let's do this then" he stated, they were an hour into the party and she wanted people to know. yet as she made her way in, opened her mouth to speak.....the lights started flickering and she went wide eyed "are you fucking kidding me, not again" Jonathan said and all eyes turned to her and Billy and to the lights again "maybe we should take them home" Joyce said to Hopper as Nancy turned to Steve "Steve do you still have the bat" she asked forgetting to call him Stephanie for a second.

all eyes turned to her and she smiled sheepishly "wait Steve, Steve Harrington" Lucas asked and Dustin sighed stepping forward "on way to prove it" he stated and Steve smiled "what hairspray did you tell me to use for the Snowball" he asked and Steve smirked "Farrah Fawcett hairspray" he said simply then Dustin asked another question "what did you tell me about falling in love with the girl I liked" he asked and Steve's face fell as he eyed Billy and then Nancy as he closed his eyes to speak "I told you not to because she was only going to break your heart and you were too young for that shit" she said and he smiled.

"that's Steve" he said and the others eyed her, she opened her eyes with dread but was shocked at the concern in Billy's eyes "hey, I know you were just still hurt over Nancy and being protective.....I know it doesn't mean anything now" he told her yet why did she feel like that wasn't true....sure Billy said he loved her but did he really mean it. why was she so fucking insecure that he'd leave her if she changed back "look about the lights I'll explain everything soon but you have to trust me" she told him and he swallowed thickly nodding and gripping her hand, he smiled "I'll hold you to that" he commented, she revealed the wish to the whole group who eyed Billy warily but accepted this was what Steve's heart wanted.

she sighed as she raced outside with Nancy, Jonathan, and Billy right behind her, she reached the trunk and grabbed the bat with ease. yet when she shut the trunk she froze and her eyes went wide as she slowly and shakily turned around, Billy being at the front of the car didn't see it yet nor did the other two "you see anything" Jonathan asked as he turned Nancy's way. she shook her head while Billy was looking to the left where the road was, Steve however was shaking as he, a girl who was terrified had tears in her eyes as she backed up "G-Guys" she called out and then tripped falling backwards on her ass.

she heard Billy turn and see her and he panicked as he jumped the hood, the thing was at her feet and roared so loud it shook the car. Nancy shot at it while Steve looked to Billy with fear "I'm useless as a girl" she hissed and he cursed ignoring his own panic and fear "it's okay baby, I got you" he said and picked the bat up, he planted his feet, saw the thing charging and swung. after the demogorgan was dead he noticed Steve was crying and kneeled "babe" he whispered and she looked up.

it broke his heart how small Steve looked "I failed, I'm supposed to protect those kids and I couldn't even move" she said as Nancy too kneeled along with Jonathan "it's okay, your a girl now so it will take getting used to, you'll get there Steve" she whispered. Billy picked her up while Nancy carried the bat "GUYS RUN, THERE'S THREE MORE" Mike screamed as he opened the door, they turned and indeed saw three more of those fuckers and Steve hid his face in Billy's neck "I've got you" he shouted hearing the roars and all three raced inside.

Billy barely made it but felt the claw hit his back sending him flying to the floor inside and he turned his body as both Steve and him landed, he cried out from the pain and Joyce gasped seeing the blood "hurry get him up, they can smell the blood" she shouted and Steve helped carry Billy to the table....they knew they were sitting ducks but Jane was guarding the door with Kali while they patched a hurt Billy up. turns out two claws got him but had snapped off, they were embedded in his side not his back and Steve gasped as she gripped Billy's hand.

Jane turned and Billy was told this would hurt as she sent the claws flying out into the wall and a scream tore from him causing everyone to pale, Steve however had tears running down her face as Billy faded in and out "he's okay right" she asked and Hopper sighed saying he didn't know. she tried to be strong as he was stitched up and bandaged, even when he was unconscious she tried to be strong. yet Joyce was holding her not even ten minutes later as she broke down, the monsters were somehow casing the building when Hopper said they needed to leave "I have a cabin, it's got traps.....a lot around in case of things like this.....we can use it" he said and the gang all nodded as Jane went outside and dispatched the remaining Monsters.

the trip there though was chaotic with More monsters appearing and jumping the car but falling off, one nearly took Nancy's head clean off. but when they finally arrived Hopper placed the final trap and they crowded into the cabin, Billy on the bed and Steve right next to him. it was going to be a long night as they tried to figure out how to officially close the gate this time if it was even open.....as well as who the fuck opened it this time. yet a few hours later after most of the monsters had been killed their screams echoing in the forest Billy awoke.

Steve sat with him as she explained the whole truth, told him from start to finish what she witnessed while the others filled the gaps in.....he even learned Jane's and Kali's history "so this is what our fucked up world is like, monsters and scientists hurting children" he had asked and Steve nodded. she sighed as she sat up and he frowned as she looked at him "I heard what you said, it's okay if you don't really mean it, but I did mean it.....I truly and seriously love you with all my heart and if you died I'd die" she told him and he sucked in a shallow breath.

he then smiled as he cupped her cheek and then pulled her down for a kiss, when they broke she cocked her head to the side "I would have never said it if I didn't mean it" he told her and they kissed again, they were interrupted by Hopper who knocked "dr Owens said he'll be here tomorrow to help us figure out what's going on, Steve can I speak to you....privately" he asked and Steve nodded, she stood and went out to the back of the Cabin and frowned as Hopper spoke "Kali said there might be a way to turn you back but I don't think your going to like it" he stated and she crossed her arms as she listened.

he told her there had to be an act of true love, kind of like fate screwing with people......as in she had to marry Billy. this was insane, would Billy even agree, did he truly love her enough to consider this, would he love her enough to take her last name, she damn well sure loved him enough to take his. she sighed rubbing her temples and then looked up sighing "I'll talk to him about it okay" she said and he nodded as she went back to the bedroom. she smirked when she saw how tired Billy looked and then crossed her arms "how are you holding up" she asked and he chuckled.

he winced as he sat up straighter and smiled "I could be better but now that I know what we're dealing with then maybe we can truly-" he never finished the sentence when the window shattered and Billy was literally dragged out the window, what the actual fuck....Steve screamed and jumped out the window not noticing how her leg got cut, the others ran after her as she raced towards Billy being dragged by his shoulder by the demogorgan "BILLY" she screamed and then she saw Jane use her power and send the beast flying into a tree dead.

yet when she reached Billy he wasn't moving and she choked on a sob as she felt for a pulse, it was weak but there as the gang carried Billy back and she fled from the kitchen as she tried to breathe "I can't lose him Nancy I just can't" she cried out as her friend rushed in, Hopper came in as well knowing love if he ever saw it and held both girls trying to help them weather this storm. this shit needed to stop because losing people was not what these kids, and that's what they were.....just kids. this was not what they needed, his heart ached for Steve as he/no she cried and he wished he knew how to stop the shit storm that might be coming......only Jane knew how to truly stop it or she possibly had ideas....the question is could they stop it.


	5. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Am holding off on this story indefinitely until I get my other stories done so if anyone has ideas for what they want to see in the next chapter(s) to be comment below.

sorry, I hit a road block/writers block for this story so help is appreciated.....I'm trying to come up with Ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story will be post poned for a very much later date because I'm not feeling it right now....might delete it and redo it because I'm not satisfied.

:(............................................................

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm starting on chapt two today and it might be posted today or tomorrow night after work so pleas bear with me


End file.
